


To Dance where Everyone Can See

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Tiny Pretty Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: The one in which Shane and Oren love each other (and it's a bit more complicated than that).possibly spoilers for all episodes
Relationships: Dev Ranaweera/Shane McRae, Oren Lennox/Shane McRae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	To Dance where Everyone Can See

"When will you dance with me in public?"  
The kiss that followed was not an answer. It was desperate, wild. But not an answer. Or it was. But if it was, it was an answer Shane did so not want to hear. Dev would never. Dev would pay his student debts, he would build himself a life worth living and he would never ever risk his a career on a booty call (or was it an amour fou? - not in this life, no - it was a booty call).  
That night should nhave been the last time Shane ended up in Dev's bed. Shane knew as much. Later, it turned out that it wasn't. The sex was good, and after all, Shane did owe Dev, now. There were opportunities that came with connections and with money and Shane wasn't one to refuse what Dev had on offer. Was it worth betraying the man Shane loved more than his own life? No. Did that stop Shane? No, it didn't. After all, Shane's love was not a saint either. Or a prince. Though he sure looked the part.

-

The next morning, Oren was preparing to leave. For New York. With Neveah. The room looked bare with Oren's stuff stashed away neatly in his suitcase and a backpack.  
Shane felt like crying but his voice sounded cheerful when he told Oren to accept Neveah's support. And her love. Because Neveah was the best that could happen to Oren. And the best was only just enough for Oren, from Shane's perspective at least. Neveah was fierce, she was loving and she had integrity. She was bold, but not too bold. She was the truest of them all. Apart from Oren, she was Shane's best friend - and that she was for a reason. Neveah was no Bette and she was no Shane. She was not broken. Yet.  
A day ago, Oren would have wanted to take Shane's advice. He had told Neveah that he loved her, and he meant it. But Naveah was not the only one that Oren loved. There was one person he felt a connection to that was as deep and as forceful as what he felt for Neveah, as what he had felt for Bette, and in one corner of his heart, still did. Buth that one connection had lasted longer and it did struck him deeper.  
"Shane, I don't want what's best for me. I don't want the best person." That next part was hard. Maybe the hardest thing, Oren had ever done. Because it was so true and there was so much to lose. "I want you, Shane."  
Shane couldn't express how he felt. Beyond joy and beyond fear, to be sure. Beyond ecstasy. He just asked one question. Of all the things he could have said in that moment. "But why?"  
"Because I want to dance with you where everyone can see. Isn't that reason enough?"  
And Shane was all over Oren. And Oren was all over Shane.

-

Years later, Oren and Shane had confessions to make to each over. Because Oren did also love Neveah and Shane did owe Dev. But in the end, they stood by each other's side and they kept on dancing with each other, right there everyone could see. Shane learned from Orn that he was worth enough, that his boldness was good, and his tenderness too. And Oren learned from Shane to be true to himself, that he did not need to fear his imperfection.

-

And they danced and they danced, and they did not stop at their wedding dance.


End file.
